


What's so bad about that?

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I am not kidding, and a different idea is swirling around, and this story had to come out, hopeful, it has stood out to me, it's short but I hope you enjoy it, so this fic came to be, that moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: One question means more than eternity to Peter.





	What's so bad about that?

"You'll become one of them!" Ego reminded Peter.  
  
Peter's grip on Ego's shoulder remained hard.  
  
Mortal.  
  
Peter saw his crew in his minds eye, older, but with him aging.  
  
It was better than never aging.  
  
Let alone outliving them!  
  
Images flashed before his eyes.  
  
Watching Gamora became grayed and old before is eyes. Being by her side gaining wrinkles and grayed hair. Staying up late together intertwining fingers together late at night watching the nightlit sky on a alien planet that was not Earth in their lawn chairs. Saving the galaxy several times over guiding the new guardians. Reminiscing the past together, taking care of each other, and having the same life span together. Emotion was riding high through the partial celestial, part human. Getting hurt and landing on the verge of death with life altering consequences for a human. Consequences or  no consequences. Peter saw the imagery of Dax remaining an athletic but quite old, tough as nails old man. Rocket's fur turning a shade of gray. Groot towering the entire group as he had before and should remain that way after growing up. Yondu and Peter making fun of each other getting old, joking about how being old, and experiencing being old. Thirty-seven years old, and he had not gained  a gray hair. Being all that imagery, Peter could see himself surrounded by his family of choice and being happy about it.  
  
That was his home.  
  
Not a self centered celestial being.  
  
This unusual, unconventional crew as his family felt right.  
  
Peter better start getting gray hair afterwards and he could see that happening, too.  
  
A small smile grew on the red head's face.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Peter asked, with emotion dripping in his voice. 


End file.
